The Unexpected Fall
by tmag71
Summary: This story begins after Mike left the firm and he and Rachel are no longer together. When he returns, he will discover that unexpected falls will change his relationship with Harvey and Rachel forever.
1. Chapter 1

As he watched her naked form lying next to him, he knew he was in trouble. A part of him wanted to push her away for her own sake. He knew nothing good could come from what they shared if it ever came out at the firm. But he couldn't let her go, he was addicted.

Harvey Spector had a reputation for being cold hearted and selfish but for the first time in his life, the brunette in his bed, made him want to be more. It (their relationship) wasn't supposed to have lasted. They had reasoned their first night together was a mistake. He had just lost the woman he cared for and she thought she had lost the man of her dreams. Late nights at work had turned them into friends, banter became flirtatious and one night when she showed up at his apartment in tears; comfort turned to passion. That was three months ago and Harvey will never forget how broken she looked when he opened his door that fateful night. Her face stained with tears he held her for hours on his sofa until she fell asleep.

In that moment he felt protective of her. Initially when he had first learned of the couple's breakup he had taken Mike's side; cheating, had always been on a short list of unforgivable acts for him. Yet after getting to know her, he understood the kiss with Logan was closure and nothing more. Logan had been her first love and learning he was married never permitted a proper goodbye. He had encouraged her to ask for Mike's forgiveness one last time and the bastard had ripped her to shreds. Hearing her sobs that night he found that he wanted nothing more than to plummet the young man. Harvey couldn't believe that the condescending and righteous ingrate had forgotten it was his secret that had cost them all.

When he thought she wouldn't wake, Harvey had carried her from the sofa to his bed but when he went to leave she grabbed his hand and asked him to stay. That night had been one of the most intimate nights Harvey had ever shared with a woman and he knew she felt a connection too. Try as they had, they couldn't remain just friends. Their relationship finally solidified tonight when Mike had shown up unexpectedly at Rachel's apartment. Caught off guard by a knock at her door and not expecting a guest, Harvey moved into the hallway out of sight. When he heard Mike's voice in the entry way, he immediately stiffened. Mentally he began to chaise himself for believing a relationship with Rachel could work when the young man started to proclaim his love. His thoughts were interrupted though when Mike's voice raised. "What do you mean you've moved on?" he heard him ask. "Is it Logan?"

"No," Rachel answered. "It's not Logan."

"Then who?"

"It's none of your business, Mike."

"Like hell it isn't my business, just three months ago you begged me to take you back and now you tell me that you've moved on. We were together a year and a half and you're going to throw it all away for the first guy that comes along? I guess I was right the first time about not trusting you."

Harvey was about to step out and confront the prick but he stopped when heard Rachel respond. "I wasn't the one that walked away from our relationship, you did. And when you did I thought I would die. I thought I loved you but looking back at things now, you can't love someone you never really knew. The man I'm with now sees all of my faults and quirks and loves me anyway without judgement. He gave me space to grieve what I thought was lost love never asking for anything in return. He has made me realize I deserve so much more than what you were willing to give." There was a long silence and then he heard Rachel ask Mike to leave. They hadn't talked about the confrontation, Harvey knew better. Instead, just as he had that fateful night he held her close to him. This time there were no tears shed just two lovers finding peace in each other's embrace. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but unlike three months ago, Rachel took the lead tonight.

Leading him to the bedroom, he felt his senses heightened with every touch of her hand and he couldn't get enough. Their sex had always been passionate and intimate but tonight there had been something raw in the way she moved. It was as if through every movement, she was showing him he was her choice not her rebound.

Looking at her toned tanned skin through the moons light, she was an angel, his angle. It had only been three months but he knew what she told Mike was true. He saw all of her faults and quirks and he loved her because of them. Harvey Spector was in love with Rachel Zane and life at the firm was about to get very interesting in the near future.

"Hey," a groggy voice whispered. He smiled when his eyes locked with hers. Her hair was a tangled mess but god she was beautiful.

"Hey," he answered back just before his lips pressed a light kiss to her nose.

"What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking," he responded.

"Yeah," her eyebrows raised in concern.

"Yeah," he chuckled causing her to roll her eyes in frustration. Pouting at his lack of explanation and just about to turn her back to him his arm reached out to stop her. "Alright, alright…." He laughed. "I was thinking about how improbable this is" He motioned between the two them. "Three months ago I never would have imagined being here with you."

"Do you regret it?" She questioned. "Is this because of tonight, because of what Mike said?"

"Rach, calm down.." He said as he held both her hands in his and bent down to kiss her lips. "I know I should regret being with you because of my friendship with Mike but I don't. Instead, every day that I spend with you learning more about you, I find myself falling harder for you." Even in the darkness Harvey could see her eyes widen at his confession. "I think," he paused "No, I know, I am falling in love with you Rachel Zane," he concluded his voice shaking with nerves. "I know it's only been three months and I don't expect you to…" His rambling was cut short when he felt soft lips press against his.

"I must be crazy too," Rachel answered as she pulled away for breath. "Because I know I'm falling in love with you too Harvey Spector." Harvey couldn't help but grin as he kissed her hard. Giggling Rachel snuggled closer this woman was going to be the end of him but somehow Harvey couldn't bring himself to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:30 p.m. and Donna couldn't wait to finish typing this brief so she could head home and relax with a nice glass of wine. She thought of asking Harvey over but he had been on his cell phone for almost half an hour now and not once during that time had his smile left his face. The gossip around the firm was that Harvey was back to playing the filed now that Scotty was gone but Donna knew better. Yes, she suspected he was dating but this was different. Donna was good at reading people, correct that, she was very good and for that reason she was the best legal secretary in the firm.

She would never boast to her fellow legal staffers, but it was enough that the attorneys, especially Harvey knew. It was the awareness of the circumstances around her that made her top notch. However, over the past few months she felt as though she was slipping when it came to the handsome man in the glass office. Harvey was happy and for the first time in their relationship, Donna had no clue as to why. Despite his colleagues' perception, Harvey could do happy amongst his closest friends. This, this was more though and that worried Donna.

This version of happy Harvey was much more difficult for her to read. He was still sharp witted but his sarcasm didn't seem to hold the same bite. His smirks turned more into smiles without the least bit of effort on his part and recently he seemed to genuinely enjoy work and his work environment. Everyone chalked it up to having Mike back but there was the other oddity. Since Mike's return the two were no longer joined at the hip. They shared their brotherly exchanges but Mike was no longer working with Harvey. He had his own cases and freedom. Rachel was Harvey's new associate and she was the one who seemed to share her boss' inside jokes, it was Rachel who now seemed to understand what Harvey needed and wanted merely by the look each exchanged. The more Donna thought about…..her eyes went wide as she began to replay scenes in her mind. It couldn't be, she thought. They wouldn't do that, right?

She began to feel sick with realization when suddenly a familiar voice brought her back to reality "Donna, what's the matter with you? I've been calling you for five minutes over the intercom but you had this angry look on your face. Last time I checked it wasn't me!" Harvey joked standing in front of her desk.

Shaking her head in an effort to clear her prior thoughts she merely rolled her eyes. "You and I know it's only a matter of time before it is you." She replied bitterly. She saw Harvey finch but true to his nature he schooled his features. Instead he gave her a shrug and a grin. With the small gesture, she suddenly found herself getting angry. It was as if she had an epiphany. The difference in Harvey was Rachel and if she had to play her hunches, if she had watched the younger associate more closely, the difference would have been reflected in her behavior as well. They were together and now it made complete scene why Harvey no longer actively sought out Mike.

Trying to ignore the red head's sudden change in demeanor, Harvey continued to tease "What can I say, I like living on the wild side."

"Does that include screwing your friend's girlfriend," the words left Donna's mouth before she could stop herself. For a brief moment silence hung between the two as it was obvious both had been caught completely off guard by her abrupt statement.

"Excuse me?" Harvey answered. His eyes dark with anger.

Knowing she had already gone too far, Donna felt no need to back down now. "Don't play dumb Harvey, it's not becoming. What I can't figure out is how you got Rachel to go along." To anyone else watching, Harvey looked enraged. But Donna knew the man in front of her and it wasn't lost on her the way he flinched at her comment about Rachel. She had only seen him do that once before at the mention of someone's name and that was when Louis had crossed examined Donna at a mock trial. Louis had questions Donna about her feelings for Harvey and she had been forced to admit that she cared for Harvey more than just friends. The purpose of the questioning was to see if Donna would crack when the time came to really testify and opposing counsel would be asking her if she would have lied to cover up for Harvey. Seeing him react to her admission was the first time she felt he might feel something more for her. But when the allegations were dropped and Harvey was vindicated not once did he approach her to discuss what happened. She had been okay with that because Harvey was never one to open up about feelings and at the time he had been off and on with Scotty. Then when Scotty left, Harvey needed someone and Donna had been there. She didn't ask for anything in return and Harvey was always a gentleman but they had grown closer.

It angered her now to know that her feelings had blinded her to what was happening. It hadn't occurred to her when he stopped swinging by her apartment with dinner that he was seeing someone. She had assumed her occasional mention of dates had made him jealous and he didn't want to appear clingy. She also knew he and Rachel had been working on a big case. She was stupid not question why he hadn't needed her help. But once again Donna had made it a point to seem unavailable on some nights.

So caught up in her thoughts it had taken a few minutes to realize Harvey was no longer standing at her desk but had turned back into his office. Unwilling to let this drop she pushed her chair away from the desk and got up to follow him. With one foot inside the door Harvey's voice hissed "get out."

"I'm not leaving here without answers."

"I consider you a friend Donna but I don't owe you anything."

"Like hell you don't." She seethed, her face getting redder with each word. "I was there for you when Scotty left. Hell, I have been by your side before anyone gave a damn. You owe me the truth. Over and over you've told me how you care about me and how important I am to you and now I'm supposed to be okay with you and Rachel. How you could betray Mike like that? How could you betray me?"

Taking a deep breath Harvey rubbed his face with his hand "You're wrong, I don't owe you anything. You have been there for me but I have also been there for you and the fact that I do care for you doesn't give you the right to demand answers." He stated. "I never lied to you about how I feel. You are one of the most important people in my life and I would do everything in my power to protect you. But I'm sorry because as much as I may love you Donna, I have never been in love with you." He sighed watching his words deflate his friend's confidence.

"I don't owe you answers but I did intend to tell you everything when the time was right." He looked at her to make sure she was listening. "I never meant for anything to happen with Rachel but I also will never say that I regret it did. Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do but you've asked me and I'm not going to lie to you. I never have. Rachel and I have been together for over three months. I'm sorry. I can't explain it but we work. Aside from you, she is the only woman who gets me."

Donna was shocked. The anger she felt a few minutes before now dissipated by the sincere honesty of Harvey's words. It was a vulnerability she had never witnessed in him before and it was one she now understood came from the security Rachel provided him. Even sharing some of their most intimate secrets there was always still a part of Harvey that remained guarded. That was until now.

"Does she know?" was the only question that came to mind. Harvey chuckled.

"I bear my sole to you and that's the only thing you have to say?"

Donna laughed at his response "Yeah well I'm still trying to wrap my head around things."

"Yes, she knows and if you're open to kinky, a threesome works for me." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Bastard."

"Ouch," he mocked. "In all seriousness, I've told Rachel everything about my past relationships. I know this hard to believe given my history, but I want this to work."

"Wow, who would have ever thought the great Harvey Spector would be humbled by little Ms. Rachel Zane." She teased. Despite her desire to hate the man in front of her, she couldn't. The more she observed him, the more it became evident this wasn't a fling for him. "What about Mike?"

"I know I have to tell him, I don't want to hide this relationship. I just don't know how. Part of me knows everyone will see this as wrong on so many levels. Not only because of Mike but because of my position. With Mike, Rachel tried to make it work with him. She begged him to give her another chance and he gave her up." He paused in his answer, staring out the window into the night. "The other part of me, the bigger part, thanks every possible God that he let her walk away. Being with her wasn't something I ever imagined or could have planned but now that I am with her, I'm not letting go."

"I'm sorry," Donna said as she made her way to stand next to him. Placing her hand on his arm she continued "You were right, you have never lied to me and you deserved better than the reaction I had." She leaned her head against his shoulder "I'm not going to lie and say I doesn't hurt or that I may need some time to get used to it; but, you have my support. Both of you do." She watched Harvey smile in the window's reflection.

"That means more to me than you know." He turned to kiss the top of head. Donna watched as his smile grew when the window's reflection revealed the presence of someone new. Both turned in greeting.

"I'm sorry I don't want to interrupt," the brunette's voice was hesitant and soft. Her face gave a weary smile.

"Hey beautiful," Harvey was the first to speak his smile bright and reassuring as he made his way across his office towards her. His words alone causing the younger woman to beam.

"She knows?"

Harvey couldn't help but laugh. "What is it with you two? Here I am trying to be charming and both of you seem to be more concerned with the other's opinion. Don't I count?" He questioned with a quick kiss to her lips.

"Sorry to beak it to you Harvey but our opinion will always count more than yours." Donna stated. Turning to Rachel she smiled. "It's like I told Harvey…" at the mention of his name Harvey excused himself to use the men's room.

"Who knew together we could scare Harvey Spector," Donna joked. Rachel laughed in agreement and then turned her attention back to Donna. Both moved make themselves comfortable on Harvey's sofa. "As I was saying, it will take me awhile to get use to the idea but both of you have my support. For the past few months I knew something was going on with Harvey, I could see the change in him. He was happy but I couldn't figure it out. Not until tonight." Donna confessed.

"I know how you feel about Harvey and I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. It just did and he makes me so happy and I'm afraid because I don't want to lose either of you." Rachel's babble mixed with tears.

"Shh," Donna hugged her friend. "You aren't going to lose me. Yes I care for Harvey but it's clear that you Rachel have captured his heart. As his friend and yours I want you both to be happy."

"Thank you."

Harvey felt as though a weight had been lifted off him. It wasn't necessarily how he wanted Donna to find out but he was glad it was out there. He admitted to Rachel there was a time he had considered trying with for a relationship with Donna but he valued their friendship too much. What he shared with Donna was safe, he loved her and their chemistry was undeniable but it never felt the way it does with Rachel. With Rachel the first time they made love there was more than chemistry. There was an unexplainable connection. There was fire and there was passion. It felt more than comfortable it felt right.

"Do tell, what has you smiling this late at night" Jessica's voice startled him. "Should I be concerned or does it have to do with a certain brunette associate."

Harvey tried to hide his surprise. What was up with tonight and how the hell did Jessica know. "Don't look so surprised Harvey. We've been friends and colleagues too long not to know when something is up. Besides, I came late one night and saw the two of you. Please be more careful."

"You knew and didn't say anything?"

"Not my place unless it interfere with business and so far it hasn't. Besides I think she's good for you. It's a nice change to see you walking around with a smile. Scotty never could do that. Good night, oh and Harvey, I'd be worried with those two if I were you. They are going to have you whipped in no time." She laughed just as she entered the elevator.

Shaking his head Harvey turned his attention back to the two women in his office. They were the most important women in his life along with Jessica and he was glad it looked as those he wouldn't be losing either one. Making his way back he could hear them laughing he was sure at his expense. "I hate to ruin your fun but would my two favorite ladies like to have dinner?"

"Sounds good to me?" Rachel answered.

"I'm in too as long as I don't have to bear witness to any love bird eyes or coos." Donna proclaimed.

"I don't coo," Harvey scoffed "and I definitely don't do love bird eyes."

"Whatever," Donna said snaking her arm through Rachel's as the two ladies walked to catch the elevator. "Harvey please be a gentleman and grab my purse will you." She smiled over her shoulder causing Rachel to laugh.

Turning off his light and grabbing Donna's bag, Harvey could only hope telling would go as smooth. But then again who was he kidding. Harvey Spector was and always would be a realist and he was certain Mike would explode.


	3. Chapter 3

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Rachel hummed as Harvey assaulted the sensitive spot behind her ear. The soon to be associate had been conducting research when she suddenly felt familiar arms wrap around her waist. The partner had snuck in through the research room's back door. He had found the front door locked and had now ensured the back one was as well.

"Really, and where should we be doing this Ms. Zane." She could feel his smile against her skin. "Would you prefer the top of my desk?" His remark earned a breathy chuckle.

"You're incorrigible," she answered unable to keep herself from leaning further against his body as his hands had now moved under her skirt. She could feel his hardness through his slacks. "Someone could come in."

"I seem to remember it's a trait you find rather attractive." He smirked. A soft moan escaped his lover's mouth when he applied pressure to her sensitive nub and captured her lips. Her panties damp from her arousal. "With both doors locked no one is coming in uninvited." He assured. "God your beautiful." He complimented before turning her body around to face him. Face flushed, hair tussled, lips swollen and breath rapid she was a sight to behold. Smiling he kissed her soundly, this time both found their hands moving on their own volition to remove clothing. Having removed Rachel's blouse and she his shirt, a loud bang on the library's door brought an immediate halt to their activities.

"Hey, Rachel are you in there?" Mike Ross yelled. "Why is the door locked?"

"Shit," the black haired woman cursed, desperately trying to button her blouse, Harvey had tossed it to her from where it had early been discarded. "I'm coming, just give me a minute to mark my place in this discovery." Silently asking Harvey to check her appearance he nodded his approval before leaving the room the same way he entered. Making her way to the door she began her apology just as she pulled it open. "Sorry, I need to finish this project for Luis before I leave for class and I didn't want to be bothered."

"Yeah, what is it maybe I can help," he offered. Mike had apologized to Rachel for his behavior at her apartment months before, but things were still awkward between them. For Rachel's part, she didn't want to lead Mike on and she could tell from some of his comments that he wanted more than friendship. "I was going to look up an old file but it can wait."

"Thanks, that's really thoughtful but I've got it covered." She replied "I had just found the last bit of case law I needed when you knocked."

"Come on Rachel," the young man pleaded. "Why do you keep pushing me away," he asked while moving closer. "I know I was wrong, I said I was sorry." His hand now reached out to grab hers. She flinched at his touch, an act he misinterpreted "See, you still feel something." His body now push up next to hers.

Stepping to the side away from him in an effort to put space between the two, she answered "Mike, I accepted your apology but doing so, didn't change things between us. I'm with someone and I don't want anything more than friendship from you. She needed to take control of the situation before things got out of hand. How she wished Harvey had stayed.

Not wanting to heed his ex-girlfriend's words, the dirty blonde once again took a step forward but this time as he did so he grabbed Rachel's arm. Pulling her flushed against his body, he kissed her hard drawing blood when he bit her lip. The young woman struggled against his grip but he was strong and the table behind her trapped her movements "Mike, get off me what are you doing."

"What do you think I'm doing he whispered, we both know you liked it last time we were alone in the library." With one hand holding her wrists together above her head and the other roughly pulling at her blouse he didn't care if the garment ripped.

Rachel tried to use her leg to kick the man but with no distance between them it was futile. She called out louder for him to let her go hoping someone would hear; but, her words were muffled by his mouth. She was scared and wished with everything that Harvey would come. "Mike please stop." She made one last attempt at reason however, the man now hovering over he, now looked crazed. It was then Rachel understood, Mike was high.

Harvey couldn't shake the feeling he had. For some reason he didn't like the idea of Rachel being alone with Mike. It wasn't jealousy, she had been around Mike for months now, it was something he couldn't explain. Not caring he turned back towards the library. When he got to the main door he was relieved to find it unlocked and immediately opened it. Stepping inside he couldn't see anyone but with seconds he heard Rachel's plea. He heard fear in her voice and it was all he needed to start a mad search for where they were. Stepping around the second shelving unit what he saw when the two came into view disgusted and enraged him. Without a thought he lunged at Mike forcefully pulling him off. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"This doesn't concern you Harvey," the associate explained. "Rachel and I were having a little fun that's all." Noticing for the first time his girlfriend's bloody lip and her torn blouse Harvey lost it.

"You son of a bitch," He exclaimed as he landed a hard punch to Mike's face. The younger man stumbled back landing hard on the floor. Thinking the blow would stop Mike he turned his attention to Rachel.

He saw she was crying "it's going to be okay," he assured, his hand reaching out to hold her. Mike watched realization dawning at the gentleness he was witnessing. This wasn't concern expressed by a partner to an employee; the look of concern in Harvey's eyes and the comfort he could see the man's presence brought to Rachel was so much more. It was intimate, it was betrayal.

Anger taking over he ran towards Harvey; Rachel's cry of warning the only thing that prevented him from being tackled from behind. Still, unprepared for the impact of Mike's body Harvey with Mike on top of him landed hard on the ground. The wind knocked out of him he stood no chance to initially stop the onslaught of punches that were landing on his face.

"Mike stop!" Rachel's shrilling scream now heard in the bullpen. She tried to pull him off but he simply pushed her aside. Harvey, finally regaining his wits moved to block the next punch. He grabbed at Mike and was able to land a hard punch to nose. Blood immediately flowed but adrenaline fueling the younger man on; Mike came right back landing hard blows to the face and stomach. Two male associates followed by a larger group that included Jessica, Donna and Luis rushed into the room. The two associates immediately worked together to subdue Mike while Donna went to Rachel who at this point was hysterical.

Once Mike was off him Jessica and Luis knelt down next to Harvey. His face completely covered in blood they moved to make sure he was conscious. "Harvey," Jessica called to him while Luis barked orders for everyone to clear out. He sent someone to get a towel from the breakroom and told the two associates holding Mike to take him to his office and not to let him leave. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his handkerchief to try to clear some of the blood. They needed to know where it was coming from.

At his name Harvey's eyes fluttered open, "Rachel, is she alright?" he asked trying to get up. The small act wreaking havoc on his head. He was having a hard time hearing, his head felt heavy but he needed to see for himself.

"She's alright," Jessica assured.

"What happened?" Donna asked the young woman in her arms. The ripped blouse and bloody lip hadn't gone unnoticed.

"The bastard assaulted her," Harvey spat as he fought to remain upright. His left eye starting to shut.  
"I found him pinning her against the table as she tried to push him off. Her lip was bloody and her blouse ripped."

Stunned both Jessica and Donna asked Rachel "are you alright? Did he do anything…" Before they could finish Rachel answered.

"No, Harvey pulled him off before anything more happened. It all happened so fast, one minute he was offering to help me finish my research and the next he's grabbing me." She cried. Moving out of Donna's embrace she walked over to Harvey. Kneeling next to him she said "I'm sorry. I should've fought harder."

"Rachel, look at me," Harvey instructed his face now clear of some blood. It was apparent now that a cut a just below his cheek and his nose were the source of most that covered his face. "None of this is your fault. I can't explain what made me come to you but I'm glad I did. He wasn't going to stop no matter how hard you fought."

"Harvey's right," Jessica added. "You did nothing wrong." She moved to comfort her young associate. She knew Harvey wanted too but refrained due to the blood on his hands and shirt. "We need to call the police."

"No, please." Rachel stated. "I just want this to end. He's high I could see it in his eyes I don't want this to get out please."

"Rachel we need to report what's happened." Luis said. "Even if we fire him there needs to be some report on record. You don't have to worry, we'll be here for you." Knowing what Luis said was true, Rachel nodded. The couple had told Luis of their relationship together over dinner and Harvey had also apologized to Luis for his past behavior towards him. He told Luis he wanted to try for a friendship again if he was open to it. Luis was over the top and assured Harvey he too would try not to be so annoying and defensive. Since then, both had been true to their word and had even enjoyed a few dinners and lunches. "Okay good, let's go back to my office we can get Harvey cleaned up and then Jessica and I will talk to Mike."

Jessica was impressed with Luis' take charge presence and remained quiet following her partner's lead. "Thanks Luis," Harvey smiled as he moved to stand with his friend's help.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey along with the remaining staff could hear Mike calling out from his office. His voice a mixture of anger and desperation. Having cleaned his face from the excess blood and with the help of Luis closed the cut below his cheek; he moved to stand. "Where are you going?" Luis asked, watching his firm partner changing out shirts as he walked towards his office door.

"To see Mike and don't worry I don't plan to start anything; I just want him to shut the hell up." Harvey answered as he stepped out into the hallway to close the short distance to where the younger man was. Luis was following right on his heels.

Mike could see his once mentor approaching. The high he was on earlier slowly evaporating he was left for the past half hour replaying the past few months. He wanted to know how he could have missed the apparent growing relationship between Rachel and Harvey. Thinking of the night he had gone to Rachel's apartment asking her to take him back, he realized now it was Harvey his ex-lover had moved on too. The betrayal angered him.

"Mike," Harvey greeted as he walked through the door. "Is there something you want to say or do you just like the sound of my name?"

"You bastard," Mike replied standing only a few inches from the other man. "You knew how I felt and still feel about Rachel and you jumped right in. What did you do, play the night in shining armor or better yet the all-knowing mentor who can pave her way up the latter if she just put out for you?"

"I didn't come in here with the intention of starting anything Mike but keep talking and I won't hesitate and this time, my back won't be facing you." The older man glared. "Six months ago when Rachel went to you asking for a second chance, you tore her to shreds and this afternoon you assaulted her; so don't spit out rhetoric about loyalty to me. Rachel isn't an object to be won."

"That's righteous coming from a man incapable of feeling anything much less loving anyone other than himself. Although given the fact that your mother was nothing but a cheating whore, it would stand to reason why you would be drawn to another one in Rachel." Harvey lunged at the younger man but before he could reach him he felt himself being restrained. Turning with rage to see who had stopped him he was surprised to see it was the police and Jessica was now standing next to him.

"Mr. Spector, we've already spoken with Miss Zane and will be taking Mr. Ross into custody. You don't want to join him do you?" The detective asked. Taking a calming breath, he shook his head no and was released from their grip.

Turning to leave he heard Mike say "You'll always be her second choice and my sloppy seconds." Not caring if he was arrested Harvey immediately turned back.

"Come near Rachel again and I will kill you." He warned before leaving the office. Once outside the office he took a minute to compose himself. A part of him understood how Mike could feel betrayed but another part of him wondered how he could have so badly misjudged the younger man's character. Mike had always had an ego but to say and do the things he had about Rachel left Harvey at a loss.

"Harvey, are you alright?" Jessica asked with concern in her voice. When her colleague had exited the office she assumed he would go in search of Rachel but suddenly mid-stride he stopped. For the past several minutes he appeared lost in thought, standing in the middle of the hallway. She knew Mike's words about Harvey's mother had to have hurt him badly. He was not one to allow other to know him so for Mike to use something so sacred was beyond callus.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know where Rachel is? I really just want to get out of here and take her home."

"She's in my office." Jessica answered.

"Please don't tell her what Mike said." Harvey pleaded. "And I'm sorry for how this all came out."

"Just like you told Rachel, this isn't your fault" Luis assured. "And we would never say anything to Rachel about Mike."

"Thank you." Jessica and Luis both nodded in understanding and with Jessica leading the way to her office the two men followed; both still very much lost in thought. Approaching the senior partner's office Harvey could see the woman he loved more than anything sitting next to Donna. Her lip was swollen and despite a new blouse she looked vulnerable. Stepping inside he made his way over to her. She stood to greet him and was immediately embraced. "You alright?" He asked.

Pulling back, she looked at the battered face of her lover. "Yes; but I should be asking you that," she replied reaching out to touch his cheek. "It's going to scar." She said.

"I thought you might like the rugged look" He answered giving his best roguish smile. His reward was a small chuckle. "You ready to go home?" He inquired with a kiss to her temple.

"Yes." She answered taking his hand in hers. Turning to say their goodbyes, it was only then the couple realized they were alone in the office. Opening the door and making their way to the elevators, they found Donna, Luis and Jessica sitting in Luis' office. Entering they thanked everyone once more and said their goodbyes.

Once alone the remaining trio took a moment to process the afternoon events with a drink in hand. "I can't believe Mike would do something like that." Donna was the first to speak.

"I think we are all in shock," Jessica added. "Most of all Harvey. Anger was an emotion we all expected once he found out about Harvey and Rachel's relationship but what he almost did to Rachel and then the callous things he said."

"I wanted to punch him." Luis said. "To think I was once jealous over the friendship Mike and Harvey had. With friends like that who needs enemies." He commented before turning to Donna "How are you?" he asked.

Confused Donna questioned "What do you mean? I'm fine, I wasn't attacked."

"No but come on Donna, it couldn't' be easy seeing Harvey that way and not be the one he turns to, or to see him that way with Rachel." Jessica had wondered the same but wasn't about to ask. There were certain things women left unspoken.

Donna was surprised. All these years she thought she had done a pretty good job of concealing her feelings but it appeared she was wrong. "She makes him happy. That's all I can want for him right."

Jessica laughed, "that's a very diplomatic answer. You know Luis and I won't judge if you admit to being pissed. There was a time I thought you and Harvey were together."

"This isn't making me feel better." Donna sighed. "Knowing others thought the same isn't helping." She admitted. "I just don't get it, what does she have that I don't?"

"Ah the million-dollar question." Jessica said.

"That's easy," Luis said much to the surprised of the two women. "It's not what she has it's what she offers. She accepts him unconditionally."

"What?" both women said in unison. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does." Luis defended. "You know I love you Donna. But thinking back, the reason I was so jealous of your relationship with Harvey was that you knew him so well. You knew how to handle his moods, you took care of him, set him straight when he did something crazy. You were there to try to change him."

"When you say it like that, you make me sound like his mother."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt you."

"No go on I'm curious now."

"What I've seen of Rachel is the opposite. She lets him know what angers her, she rolls her eyes; she gets upset with him but she lets him be himself. By giving him that freedom I've noticed Harvey's changed. Before he acts, he stops to think, almost as if gauging what type of reaction the end result will get from Rachel." Jessica and Donna sat in awe. What Luis said made sense.

"Wow Luis, maybe you have a new calling." Donna said taking another gulp of her drink. "I understand what you say, but still doesn't make me feel better. I just need a good shag." Her last remark making Luis choke and Jessica laugh.

"I think on that note we should call it a night." The partner said.

"I agree. Thanks for the insight Luis." Donna said getting up and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Jessica, I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
